


The Calm, and Whatever Comes Next

by RevyDutch



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, shortfic, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble written for historyman101; a small snapshot into Holland and Talho's first conversation after learning they'll be parents.</p>
<p>Written for the Eureka Seven Secret Santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm, and Whatever Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this small drabble historyman! I saw you liked Holland/Talho so I worked with that. Enjoy! :D

“Hey,”

Her voice is quiet, a mere whisper in the sheets beside him. The gruff figure turns, groaning, and looks at her; hazel eyes lazy, but beautiful looking back. Typically, he’d huff and turn back around, but something entraps him, telling him “not this time”. In his own tiredness, he just looks at her, tries to feign a smile. She responds with a small one of her own, hinted at by the corners of her mouth.

“Holland,” She whispers, cupping his face in her hand. She draws him closer, enough for him to feel her breath. It’s... nervous. He starts to feel her hand tremble, something wet falls on his cheek.

“Talho,” He replies, a tougher demeanor still hinting through his hushed voice. “I already told you-”

“I know, Holland, it’s just...” She whimpers, trying ever so hard to hold back the full extent of her cries, her  _ fears _ . He sighs, and cups  _ her _ face in his hands, giving her one of his rare smiles only she’s seen.

“I already told you,” He repeats. “I’ll protect you,  _ them _ , everyone.” 

She smiles back with rare warmth he hasn’t seen in months, maybe years. He doesn’t even realize how much he missed the glow on her face, the small dimples on her tattooed cheeks. What he forgot he missed the most, were the small kisses she gave him, like she did just now on his forehead.

“I’ll keep worrying.” She quietly says, yet the shaky fear in her voice is calming down.

“I know.” He sighs, but glad to feel her hand stop trembling.

“I know you know,” She smiles, a bit of a giggle finally emerging. “But, thanks.”

He smiles and kisses her on the forehead, and they drift off back to sleep.

  
  



End file.
